The Strong, Silent Type
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: Sully gets some free advice from his friends about the lovely lady doc. Just a bit of COMIC pre-courtship fluff, written as a forum picture challenge. The pics were 1 - the Reverend gazing at Michaela, Sully in the background looking concerned. 2 - Sully paying Loren in the store, Loren's hair dark, wearing his red collar suit (see cover).


**THE STRONG, SILENT TYPE**

_By Linda Ellen_

_June 2012_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (but those people aren't using them anyway!)_

The Reverend paused, gazing down into Michaela's mismatched eyes. He had never noticed before just how beautiful they were, made more so by way she was gazing up at him, waiting for his answer.

"Reverend?"

He shook his head, coming out of his reverie. "Oh...um, Dr. Mike...perhaps we could go over to Grace's for a bite to eat, and discuss it?"

Smiling shyly, Michaela nodded in acquiescence, glancing quickly to her right to try and ascertain Sully's opinion of this invitation – but as usual, he kept his thoughts carefully hidden.

_Oh the man!_ Try as she might, she just couldn't seem to predict his reactions! He was always near when she needed rescuing. They had 'spent the night together' out in the wilderness on their 'mercury in the river' adventure, and he had been so caring after she broke her wrist. He brought her and the children fresh meat at least twice a week. Goodness, he had even kissed her on her birthday – clean-shaven and wearing a suit! But he had gone back to his normal silence immediately afterwards, leaving her to wonder just what he felt – if anything – about her.

_I'm tired of waiting for him to make the first move. Perhaps he won't...perhaps we'll go on like this forever... Perhaps I'm a fool to hold out hope... He might never get over his past..._

Dragging her eyes away from the frustrating man at her right, she flashed a smile up into the Reverend's warm brown gaze.

"Thank you, Reverend. That sounds lovely." He turned to his right and she fell into step at his side for the walk to the café.

Grace turned from serving other diners and stopped short when she saw the Reverend and the doc seated together at a table...gazing at each other! Marching up to them, she quickly drew her pencil from behind her ear and tapped her order pad.

"Afternoon folks. What'll ya have?"

Michaela glanced up at her friend's disapproving face. "Um...I'll..."

"I'll have your delicious meatloaf, and pie for dessert, Grace. And...give the lady anything she wants," he added gallantly, flashing his pearly whites at an astonished Dr. Mike.

"I'll have pie and coffee, Grace," Michaela offered quietly.

The café owner pointedly stared at the pair and then drew in a breath, rising up to her full height. _If Dr. Mike wants to start keepin' company with the Reverend, and throw aside that hunk of a mountain man who is obviously crazy about her – who am I to butt in?_

"Comin' right up," she intoned curtly, turning on her heel and marching away to the kitchen area, albeit grumbling under her breath.

Michaela and the Reverend resumed their earlier conversation, neither noticing the buckskinned lurker watching behind the large oak tree.

OOOOOOO

"You just gonna stand by and do nothin'?" Robert E. murmured.

Sully flinched, slightly startled. Concentrating so hard on trying to make out what Dr. Mike and the Reverend were saying, he hadn't heard the blacksmith approach.

"What can _I_ do about it? She can go to lunch with whoever she wants," he stated with a resigned shrug, but inside his stomach was twisted in a knot. _What if she likes the Reverend? He's single...handsome I guess...the right age...plus I've always known he thinks she's beautiful. Heck, who don't?_

"You ever tell her how ya feel?" Robert E. persisted pointedly.

Sully shrugged again, wishing his friend would go away and let him sulk in peace.

"Man, everybody in _town_ knows your stuck on Dr. Mike. But ladies like her...they wanna hear you _say_ it."

"Ain't nothin' _to_ say," Sully stubbornly insisted.

Robert E. shrugged and trained his gaze on the two people of interest across the crowded café. "Okay Sully. Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

Sully opened his mouth, but paused and clamped it closed, glanced toward the diners once more, and then with a growl, took off walking in the opposite direction.

OOOOOOO

Two days later, after stewing about the problem alone in his lonely lean-to, Sully stood browsing the shelves of the mercantile. Deep in thought, with all the money he possessed at the moment clutched in one hand, he didn't notice Loren mosey up behind him and stretch up to see over his shoulder.

"In need of some cologne, 'eh Sully?" he announced loudly, snickering as his one time son-in-law jumped and turned his head to glare at him. "Ta make yer lean-to smell better?" the shopkeeper added jokingly.

"Mind yer own beeswax, Loren," Sully grumped.

"What my customers buy IS my _beeswax,_ Sully. Gotta keep up with the stock," the old man insisted. Watching the younger man still fingering the tiny, cut glass spray bottle, he added with a chortle, "That one to her likin', ya think?" Loren never could resist teasing the quiet mountain man, and it was all over town how Sully had found himself suddenly jealous of the Reverend's apparent interest in the beautiful doc.

Fingering the tag once more, Sully swallowed his nervousness and palmed the small bottle. _She's worth it, _he declared silently.

Turning toward the shopkeeper, he noticed for the first time the older man was dressed in a new, rather bold suit with a red collar. He wondered the reason...

"That'll be three dollars, fifty," Loren insisted, holding out a palm for the cash.

"Three's all I got right now, Loren...but I'm good for it," Sully pressed, locking eyes with the penny-pinching proprietor. The mountain man gave a nod of encouragement, and after a few moments, the older man snickered knowingly, his fingers closing on the paper bills as his grin lit up the shadowed interior of the store.

Crossing to his cashbox, Loren deposited the bills and closed the lid, turning to the other man and noticing his attention had strayed outside. Loren glanced that way too, and saw the lovely lady doctor walking along with Dorothy, the females deep in conversation.

"Ya want my advice..."

"Not particularly," Sully cut him off with a glance.

Loren continued as if Sully hadn't spoken, "You'll clean yerself up, go to the homestead and ask her to take a walk with ya, tell her how ya feel about her, and _then_ give her the bottle. Don't just leave it on the porch like a side of venison."

Sully's blue eyes turned flinty for a moment. "I wadn't gonna do it like _that_..."

"Aww, I know how you 'strong silent types' are. Ya let yer actions speak for ya. Well I'm tellin' ya – she needs ta _hear_ it."

"Aw whatta _you_ know, Loren? You told _Dorothy_ how ya feel about _her_ yet?" Sully queried knowingly, his gaze piercing the other man. "Or is that why you're all gussied up?"

"Uh...well...that...that ain't none 'a yor business!" Loren sputtered.

Sully just smiled and nodded.

"Afternoon..._Romeo."_

"Aw shush up!" groused the old man, tossing the feather duster at a chuckling Sully's retreating back.

OOOOOOO

Michaela had just finished up the last of the supper dishes when there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is," she muttered softly as she crossed to it, wiping her hands.

She unlatched the door and her mouth opened in shock, slowly turning into a pleased smile. There on the porch stood a freshly scrubbed Sully - his hair washed and trimmed, face shaved, suit pressed and cleaned.

"Dr. Mike..." he murmured, eyes twinkling at her reaction.

"Sully...you're looking very...handsome," Michaela answered, unconsciously echoing the night of her birthday.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, murmuring, "Thank you."

"We were wondering why you didn't come for supper..."

"I, uh..." he paused, glancing at the two youngsters hiding behind their mother, grinning madly. "Would you...take a walk with me?" he asked shyly, extending his hand.

"Now?" she asked, glancing down at her skirt and brushing a bit of flour from the material.

"Yep. _Now_. It's...important," he added as he gently tugged on the hand she had placed in his.

Matthew sidled up behind his siblings at the front window to spy on the two adults standing near the barn.

"Think he'll say it?"

"Oh, I hope so," Colleen breathed.

The three watched as Sully produced an object from his pocket, which glinted in the moonlight. Michaela's face lit up as she took it from his hand, lifted it to her nose, and sniffed delightedly.

"Wow...he gave her perfume!" Colleen cooed dreamily.

As Sully took the doctor's hand in his and murmured obviously heartfelt words, the children saw their guardian smile shyly and glance down, then lift her eyes to his and reply in kind.

"He did it!" Matthew murmured, adding as he ruffled his brother's hair, "Little brother, I think you're gonna get your wish someday soon – for Sully to be our Pa."

"Yippee!" the little boy erupted, flinging open the door and leading the way to the two startled adults, who received them with open arms.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**The End.**


End file.
